powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Echo
}|height=200|width=250|position=center}} |complex = Aether Orange (Former) |gender = Female |season = Power Rangers: Aether |color = Orange |homeworld = Elysia |firstepisode = Officer and A Beauty |lastepisode = New Elysia (3) |cast = Odette Annable |shadeofcolor = Orange }}Echo is a Princess of one of the Elysian Kingdoms and a direct descendant of the Original Elysian Guardians. She fought against Breizora as a member of the Zenith Elysian Order. She is Jasmine White 's Predecessor as the Orange Aether Ranger. She has the power of the Butterfly Eidolon. Character History 20 Millennia Ago Echo was the daughter of one of the Kings of Elysia. At a young age she was blessed with the gift of Eidolon power, much like her older brother Marduk . She and her brother grew up being trained to utilize their Eidolon power. Whenever Briezora 's generals attacked Elysia, and began searching for the Eidolons in order to destroy them, Echo was the one to come up with the idea to search out the others who had the powers, to organize into the Zenith Elysian Order. Together she and Marduk found Tenshii and the other members of the Zenith Elysian Order, and began training them for their ultimate battle against Briezora. When Jinnai , a young Elysian whom was Tenshii's friend was kidnapped by General Heket to be used for Briezora's Eidolon Project; Echo sent her Eidolon Spirit Menodora to keep watch over the young woman. Shattered Crystal Echo gave her powers to Tenshii in order to power up the Zenith Aether Crystal, and to seal away the Demon General Xinia. Upon her "Death" her body was destroyed and her remaining spirit disappeared into the Zenith Aether. An orange light appeared in the Aether Temples shortly after. Thousands of years later she was capable of limited projection of her soul from the fragment of Crystal her power was within. She used this limited projection to appear before the young Jasmine White, whom had been lost in the woods. She led Jasmine to safety, and stayed with her until the morning. Power Rangers: Aether Arc I: Aether Determined Destiny Echo is only mentioned by Tenshii and appears in a Flashback from Jasmine in the first arc of the story. She is seen finding the young Jasmine lost in the woods and taking her in for the night, disappearing when Jasmine was found the next morning. Arc II: Aether Hunter Echo, along with the other Aether Rangers appear in a flashback sequence while Tenshii is recounting the moments before the final battle between the Zenith Order and Briezora's forces. She is seen projecting her Eidolon spirit to keep an eye on Jinnai. After the battle between the Aether Rangers and Heket, where the Aether Rangers (except for Liam and Harmony) are transported to Elysia and sent into the Zenith Aether Realm in order to unlock the other temples in the realm in order to awaken the Aether Goddess's power. Echo's spirit is present one of the temples, and she gives Jasmine a test in order to receive the Orange Goddess Gem. Upon passing the test, Echo appears to give Jasmine the Goddess Gem, before disappearing. Arc VII: Crystal Clear Destiny When the Aether Rangers are brought to a different area of the Aether, trying to get to the Zenith Aether Realm in order to save Tenshii and defeat Briezora, whom has taken possession of the Zenith Aether Crystal, Echo is among the other members of the Zenith Order and the Eidolons who are with Nammu. Together with the other members of the Zenith Elysia Order she uses the Seven Goddess Gems in order to create another Crystal and use it's power to transform into a version of the Orange Aether Ranger. ''"Epilogue" After the battle with Briezora, Echo remains in the Aether Realm and protects and guards the Realm alongside the others of Zenith Elysian Order, and the Eidolons. Ranger Forms Aether Orange Through lending the essence of her spirit, through her Aether Form and the fragment of the Aether Crystal in Jasmine's possession; Echo lends her power to Jasmine, alongisde the Eidolon Menodora to help her transform into the Orange Aether Ranger. While Jasmine is transformed, prior to recieving the Goddess Gem, Echo is unable to communicate with Jasmine. Afterwards, Echo is capable of minor telepathic communication. 'Abilities' * Telepathic communication - With Jasmine *Limited Astral Projection *Aether Form - Becomes Aether Spirit *Eidolon Communication - With Menodora 'Arsenal & Zords''' *Aether Axes *Butterfly Eidolozord Trivia *Echo was originally planned to appear and become a permanent cast member early in the story, around the same time Jasmine was going to become a Ranger. However, due to the fact the author decided to have the Aether Ranger's predecessors appear later in the story; her scenes were deleted, and the chapter was altered accordingly. **Echo is the only Zenith Elysian Order Member (Aside from Tenshii) to appear in the first arc of the story, even if it is just in a flashback. Category:Orange Ranger Category:Female Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Retired PR Rangers Category:Psychic-Echo